


"Saccharomyces Cerevisiae (Baker's Yeast)" Cover

by The_Consulting_Storyteller



Series: The Adventure Of The Cover Box [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cover Art, First Kiss, First Time, Multi, Parentlock, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2055579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Consulting_Storyteller/pseuds/The_Consulting_Storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a party where they were bored out of their mind and drank too much, a mishap leads Sherlock and Sally to an unexpected result: a baby! Sally deciding to keep the child, Sherlock will have to face his soon-to-be father status, his fears and doubts. Fortunately, John is here, and more than here. Not that Sherlock complains...</p>
<p>Après une fête où ils se sont ennuyé à mourir et bu beaucoup trop, un incident mène Sherlock et Sally à un inattendu résultat : un bébé ! Sally décidant de garder l'enfant, Sherlock devra faire face à son statut de futur père, ses peurs et ses doutes. Heureusement, John est là, et même plus que là. Non pas que Sherlock se plaigne...</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Saccharomyces Cerevisiae (Baker's Yeast)" Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yaycoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaycoffee/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Saccharomyces cerevisiae (Baker's Yeast)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147544) by [yaycoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaycoffee/pseuds/yaycoffee). 



 

Inspired by the fic " _Saccharomyces Cerevisiae (Baker's Yeast)_ ", by Yaycoffe

 

 


End file.
